1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus that processes a semiconductor wafer, a glass substrate, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate processing apparatus accumulates production information when a substrate holding part having many substrates loaded therein is loaded into and processed in a processing furnace. The production information includes: process monitoring information such as a processing temperature and a gas flow rate; processing performance information such as a recipe name used in the processing and a processing date and time; production management information such as a batch ID, a lot ID, and a carrier ID; and substrate identification information such as a substrate ID. Hereinafter, the history of the production information is abbreviated as a production history. Conventionally, the processing that loads the substrate holding part having many substrates loaded therein into the processing furnace and which processes the many substrates all together is referred to as a batch processing.
When the substrate that has been processed by the substrate processing apparatus is passed to a latter process after the processing in a former process is finished and, for example, a defect is found in an inspection process, the substrate processing apparatus uses production management information such as the batch ID, the lot ID, and the carrier ID as first information for searching which process the defect is caused in.
A patent document 1 discloses a production information display apparatus that displays the present production information and the past production information in comparison with each other.
[Patent document 1] JP-A 11-190639
However, a substrate processing apparatus in the prior art presents the following problem: that is, production information relating to the substrates of only one batch is just displayed, which makes it difficult to grasp the production information relating to the substrates of plural batches.